femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Raiders (Fallout 4)
Female Raiders (Salli Saffioti) are an enemy type that appears in the 2015 video game Fallout 4. In the game's setting, raiders are a group of hostile gangs that operate throughout the Commonwealth and Boston. Many raider gangs have female members with some having female leaders. Female raiders are cruel sadistic and psychopathic enemies that appear openly attack anyone who crosses their path. Some raiders are known for kidnapping settlers and holding them for ransom while others are known for taking settlers' caps through raider tolls in various areas in the Commonwealth. Like the female raiders from Fallout 3, these raiders enjoy murdering and plundering settlers and are known to be mostly irredeemable barbarians. Some raiders however, do posses sympathetic and remorseful traits as one can be found mourning a fallen raider in a cemetery. Also these types of female raiders have more lines of dialogue compared to the female raiders found in Fallout 3. While many are unnamed enemy NPCs, some in fact have actual names. This pertains mostly to raider leaders. Most female raiders carry a variety of different weapons. While some will carry firearms, others will carry and use physical weapons such as knifes, baseball bats, pool sticks, etc. Like most enemies in the game, female raiders can be killed by the player in a number of different ways. If the player has an intimidation perk, they can pacify a raider and turn them against other raiders. Quotes * "Why do they always gotta fight back?" * "You're dead! You hear me!" * "Just had to player hero huh?" * "Why don't you just die?" * "Made a big mistake, rookie." * "Ain't my first gunfight, rookie." * "You feel that? It's called fear." * "Come on out. I'll make it nice and quick. You can trust me." * "This is bullshit. Come out and fight!" * "At least look like you're trying." * "Just die! I got kids to feed!" * "Stubborn! I'll give you that." * "Asshole, just give up." * "Getting tired yet?" * "Still kicking? Jesus!" * "Bring it, you tin can." * "Came just to play, huh?" * "You dumb asshole. I should shoot you myself. Increase my share by a little bit more." * "Where do you assholes keep coming from?" * "I'll tear you limb from limb." * "If I find you, I'm putting a fucking bullet in your head. I don't care if you're already dead." * "Pay up, or you're the one who's gonna get hurt." * "Get some, motherfucker!" * "This asshole's bulletproof!" * "This bitch is bulletproof!" * "Show your face! Come on! I dare ya!" * "Payback time, boogeyman!" * "Peak-a-boo!" * "You're mine now, rookie!" * "First mistake. Last mistake!" * "Whoa, whoa. Shut the fuck up a second. I hear something." * "OK, cut the shit... who is that?" * "Boom boom, baby!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Here come the fireworks!" * "Eat this!" * "Open fire!" * "Ha. What a little bitch." * "Chicken shit." * "You better run." * "Where'd that little fucker go?" * "Where'd that little bitch go?" * "There you are, you little bastard." * "There you are, you little bitch." * "Pack it in, boys. There's nothing out there." * "Time's up, asshole!" * "Man, you picked the wrong fight." * "Time's up, bitch!" * "Girl, you picked the wrong fight." * "You are so dead!" * "What the fuck was that?" * "What the hell was that?" * "Only a fucking coward hides." * "Scared, just like a little bitch." * "It's you or me!" * "Die already, asshole!" * "Just getting warmed over here." * "You're nothing! Nothing!" * "I'm coming for your little dog next." * "Ya gotta reload sometime, asshole!" * "It's called shooting straight, rookie!" * "No! Don't you die on me!" (Female raider after losing one of her fellow raiders) * "You're gonna fucking pay for that!" * "Hey, let's go eat. I'm starving." * "I'll fucking relax when I'm ready to fucking relax. Got it?" * "Ah, jesus, you always were a fucking hardass." * "Now shut up and get back to your patrol." * "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm going." * "Come on, little girl. Let's do this!" * "Man down!" * "Oh shit! She's down!" * "We're getting wasted!" * "Man, fuck this! I'm out!" * "Keep your eyes open. I think this asshole's using a Stealth Boy." * "I swear I must be going crazy." Trivia * While a majority of female raiders are voiced by Salli Saffioti, some notable raiders are voiced by Erica Luttrell, Cindy Robinson, Joey Honsa, Laura Post, Amanda Philipson, and Anjali Bhimani. * One raider can be found deceiving the player into believing their friend has been injured and requires medical assistance. She can lead the player into a hardware store where the player will be ambushed by her fellow raiders. If she is killed before the two enter the store, the raiders inside will begin to question why their fellow raider hasn't returned. * A raider can be found in Back Street Apparel telling a fellow raider about how herself and a group of her friends played a cruel joke on a young boy that resulted in the boy drowning in a river. Gallery IMG-4947.JPG|Captain Sally IMG-4950.PNG|Big Maude IMG-4953.PNG|Clutch IMG-4949.PNG|Sparta IMG-4954.JPG|Ack-Ack Skrap_Rat.png|Skrap Rat IMG-4948.JPG|Sabine IMG-4959.PNG|Red Tourette IMG-4960.PNG|Avery IMG-4958.JPG|Ricca IMG-4957.JPG|Kath Kendra.png|Kendra Bedlam.png|Bedlam Tanya_Standish_alive.jpg|Tanya Standish Whiplash.png|Whiplash Lizzie_outside_Parlor.jpg|Lizzie Wyath Mags_Black.png|Mags Black FO4NW_Nisha_unmasked.png|Nisha IMG-4955.PNG|Cinder IMG-4952.PNG|Chancer Ivey.png|Ivey FO4RaiderLogo.png|Raider logo Video Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Baseball Bat Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Disfigured Category:Dismembered Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Explosives Category:Full Face Mask Category:Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Jeans Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Low Cut Top Category:Machete Category:Machine Gun Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Plate Armor Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Shotgun Category:Skull Clothing Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Energy Blast Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased